True Love
by qwequel
Summary: Simba goes on a vacation to the jungle where he grew up and meets a lioness.
1. Chapter 1

"True Love"

Copyright: I do not own The Lion King or The Lion King II, The Walt Disney Company does.

Chapter 1:

It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining on pride rock. Simba was getting ready to go on what could be called a vacation. Simba had been feeling a little bored lately and everyone had noticed. "Hi Nala," said simba as he said goodbye to his mate, "I'll only be gone for a few days so don't worry about me." "that's ok Simba, you just go and enjoy yourself," said Nala. Simba then turned to say good bye to Kiara and Kovu. "I'll be back in a few days Kiara, you make sure you help your mother," said Simba, "and Kovu if anything happens your in charge." "Why me," said Kovu, "I don't think I'm exactly ready yet. "Well just think of it as training for when you become king," said Samba as he walked down to the ground to pride rock and began his vacation.

He was happy to be getting a break from being King of the Pride Lands for a while. The stress and routine had left him board for a while. And since Kiara and Kovu were married nothing in the family that was interesting was happening anyway. As he walked away from pride rock Nala, Kara and Kovu watched as he walked and the sun beating down on the land below.

It took the rest of the day and night to get to the place where Simba could begin his vacation. And he finally found it. The jungle where Simba had spent his time growing up with Timon and Pumbaa. It was so quiet and it brought back a lot of memories. "Well I think I'll take a little nap before lunch," Simba thought to himself. Simba was only half-heartedly looking forward to lunch, which meant bugs, and after a long time eating what all lions eat, meat, it was a little bittersweet.

After a while Simba woke up from his bed of leaves and began to look for a log with bugs under it for lunch. "Lets see, this looks like a good log," said Simba as he lifted it with his paw to see if there were any bugs under there when he heard a rustling in a bush in front of him. He looked up at it and prepared for anything. He moved closer to see what could be making that noise when a female lion pounced from the other side of the bush and landed directly on top of Simba and pinned him to the ground. Both were surprised to see each other. "I didn't expect to see another lion out hearing," said Simba. "Well I thought you were something I could eat for lunch," said the female lioness. The female lioness let Simba up on his feet. "Well I can assure you I'm not lunch" said Simba, "anyway my name's Simba, what's yours?". "Simba, do you mean you're the Simba that's King of the pride lands?", said the female lioness. "Well yes that's who I am, but for now I'm the king of the pride lands on vacation," said Simba wishing she wouldn't have known who he was. "Well I would never expect to see another lion in the jungle much less the king of the pride lands," said the female lion, "anyway my name's Lela." "Well Lela it's nice to meet you, actually I was looking for lunch too," said Simba, " under these logs there should be lots of bugs". "Ewe bugs, is that what you eat for lunch, I'm used to eating only meat", said Lela. "Hey don't pass on it until you've tried it" said Simba, "I did, I grew up here on bugs". "Well all right", said Lela "but if I get sick it's on your paws". Simba laughed and he lead her to each logs and managed to coax her to eat the bugs.

After lunch Simba and Lela laid down on a pile of leaves. Lela was looking at a butterfly. "Hey Simba, have you ever chased a butterfly before?", said Lela. Simba looked at her. "Yeah I've chased butterflies and those things, but I haven't done that since I was a cub" said Simba. "Well I still like to", said Lela as she got up and started to chase after the butterfly she had been watching a long time. "Hey Lela, wait", said Simba as he went after her. He chased her all through the jungle and even when he caught up to her he began to chase the butterfly along with her. This went on for hours and they played like they were young cubs until they were both tired. Lela plopped down on a pile of leaves and Simba did right next to her. "You know Lela, we've been playing like we were young cubs", said Simba. "Yeah, I guess we're just young at heart", said Lela. "Yeah I guess your right", said Simba. Then for a moment all was quiet as both Simba and Lela stared at each other. Then Lela leaned over toward Simba and kissed him. Simba was a little shocked and just to return the favor he gave her a friendly kiss back. Then Lela smiled and nuzzled up against Simba. Simba then felt a feeling of warmth and happiness and returned the nuzzle and pretty soon Simba and Lela were kissing and nuzzling on top of each other, all wrapped up in a feeling of warmth surging deep inside them. "Oh Lela", said Simba "Oh Simba", said Lela as the both of them became even more satisfied of the feeling of warmth and happiness that was inside of them.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Responsibilities

"Responsibilities"

copyright: I do not own The Lion King, The Walt Disney Company does.

Chapter 2: "Responsibilities"

2 days later after Simba arrived at the jungle and met Lela. Simba and Lela were resting on each other near the water hole. Simba then began to wake up. "What time is it?", said Simba as he yawned himself awake.

"Well I guess it's morning," said Lela as she woke up when Simba yawned. She headed for the water hole and took a few drinks.

Simba wandered over to her and did the same. He then turned to Lela. "You know Lela, the last few days being with you have been some of the best in my life," said Simba as he gave her a little kiss.

"Well thanks Simba", said Lela, "that's a lot coming from the king of the pride lands." She walked back over to the trees.

"Oh that reminds me, I should be getting back to pride rock", said Simba as his face had a little look of panic on it.

"Oh do you have to go so soon," said Lela, "we were just having fun." She gave Simba a little kiss.

"I'd like to stay but I have responsibilities back at pride rock", said Simba, "and I have my family" as he tried to turn away a little.

"You didn't tell me you had a family," said Lela, "does that include a mate too?" she said with a little astonishment.

"Yeah and my daughter Kiara and her husband Kovu," said Simba as he looked a little ashamed.

"Why didn't you tell me this before," said Lela.

"Well I guess I just forgot to bring it up, I was feeling so good being with you that it just wasn't on my mind," said Simba, "well I hope you're not angry at me Lela."

Lea turned her back toward simba. "Well I don't know", said Lela. She turned around to face Simba again. "Oh Simba I can't be angry at you. Not after how close we became"

"Thanks Lela I needed to here that before I go", said Simba.

"Simba couldn't you just stay here for a few more days", pleaded Lela. Her face had a sad look.

"Lela I told you, I have responsibilities as the king of the pridelands, and to my family," said Simba, "I have to go."

"Simba, is this the end, are we never going to see each other again," said Lela as she almost started to cry.

"Well I have to go back for a little while, but maybe I can come back here, because I really do want to see you again Lela," said Simba.

"When do you think you can come back?", asked Lela hopefully.

"Well I will have to see how things are and see if the family is okay so I may be back in two weeks at the earliest," said Simba.

"Good because I never want to be apart from you forever Simba," said Lela as she walked closer to him.

"Neither do I want to stay away from you Lela", said Simba as he and Lela nuzzled and kissed.

"I love you Lela", said Simba.

"I love you to," said Lela.

"See you in a few weeks," said Simba as he turned away to walk back to the pride lands.

"Bye", said Lela as she watched him walk further and further away from her sight with tears running down her eyes.

End of Chapter 2

Chapter 3 up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Arrangements"

disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King, the Walt Disney Company does.

Chapter 3: "Arrangements"

Simba arrived back at Pride Rock during the morning light, coming home from his vacation from the forest, and Lela. He was anxious to take care of any business he had to so he could go back to see her as soon as possible. The other lions were just waking up when Kiara spotted her dad arriving at the base of Pride Rock.

"Hey dad's home", said Kiara, "hey mom, Kovu dad's home". She and Nala and Kovu walked down to greet him. Nala got down there first.

"Hello Simba", said Nala as she greeted her mate with a rubbing of necks.

"Hi Nala, it's good to be home", said Simba as he did the same. Al the while he was still thinking of Lela and how better it was with her than Nala.

"It's great to have you back Dad", said Kiara as she ran up to meet her father. Kovu sauntered over too.

"Yeah, it's hard trying to fill in for you", said Kovu.

"I trust nothing bad happened while I was away", said Simba looking towards Nala.

"Oh not at all", said Nala, "it was pretty peaceful, how was your vacation Simba?".

"Oh it was great, I feel like a new lion", said Simba. With that Simba climbed up Pride Rock while the others went to get something to eat or to the watering hole. Simba said that wanted to sleep, but in reality he was going to think of a plan, a plan to bring Lela to the Pride Lands and yet not having anyone know that he was seeing her. A way to have his cake and eat it to.

A few weeks later Simba grew tired again and decided that it was time to take another "vacation" to see Lela. He went over to tell Nala of his decision.

"Hey Nala, I think I'm going to go on another vacation again", said Simba.

"Simba, not another one, on such short notice", exclaimed Nala.

"I'm sorry Nala, but I'm beginning to feel tired and bored again, and how good a leader would I be if I were to tired to protect the Pride Lands", said Simba.

"We'll all right, I guess we can hold down the fort for awhile, but what will everyone say when they notice your gone?", said Nala.

"Why you'll tell them won't you Nala", said Simba.

"Well I guess", said Nala. Before she could finish her sentence he started out.

"Thanks Nala", said Simba. He went walking on to the forest and to Lela. A big grin on his face.

A few days of walking and Simba was out on the edge of the forest. It was wide with trees and grass and brush and looked the way it was last time. He couldn't see Lela in the immediate area.

"She must be in the forest", thought Simba to himself, "I'll think I'll surprise her.". Simba entered the forest in search of Lela.

In the forest Lela was laying on a pile of leaves and grass sleeping, maybe dreaming about Simba. It had been two lonesome weeks for her and she almost thought that he forgot about her. Then just beyond her sight Simba saw her.

"There she is", said Simba "I'll just go up and nudge her". He walked over to her and put his nose against her face. She awoke to his touch.

"Um.. what the.. Simba it's you", said Lela as she looked up to see the face of the lion she loved staring back at her.

"Come one who do you think It was?", said Simba with a sly smile.

"I didn't think you would come back", said Lela.

"Hey I told you I would, and I always keep my promises" said Simba. Lela stood up and began rubbing up against Simba.

"Oh Simba I love you so much", said Lela rubbing up against him and kissing him.

"And I love you so much to", said Simba with very deep, emotional, passionate kisses to Lela. Both were very happy to be back with each other.

"Guess what Lela?", said Simba.

"What my love?", said Lela.

"I found a way for us to be together", said Simba.

"How?', said Lela.

"I'll take you back to the pride lands, but only to the part called the outlands. They have a number of caves there you can hide in and you can come out and hunt whenever you want, and you and I can be together", said Simba.

"But why do you have to hide me", said Lela in a confused manner.

"Because if everyone found out there would be a lot of trouble for you and me", said Simba.

"All right", said Lela, "when do we leave?".

"Right after this", said Simba as he pushed Lela on her back. She took to the idea right away.

"Mmm, I like this part", said Lela as she assumed the position for intimate intercourse.

"I know, and it's been so long", said Simba as he assumed his position and they stayed that way all well into the night.

End of Chapter 3.

Chapter 4 soon to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

True Love

"Have the cake and eat it too"

Copyright: I do not own The Lion King or any related items, they belong to the Walt Disney Company.

Chapter 4:

Simba walked out of the woods through the path he had come and looking back and seeing that Lela was following him he led her out of the woods and finally to the Pride Lands. When they arrived Simba looked back at her with a very happy expression on his face.

"Well there it is, what do you think?", said Simba pausing on top of a hill.

"It's Amazing Simba, I know you and I can be happy here", said Lela.

"Yes but I told you before, you and I have to be careful, if someone saw us together it would cause an enormous scandal for everyone and get us both into trouble", warned Simba.

"All right Simba, I trust you", said Lela as she followed Simba down the hill. They walked for a long time until they got to the cave that Simba told her about.

"Well this is it Lela, I know it's not much but no one will know you are here and when you and I are together no one would think of looking for me here", said Simba.

"Ok Simba but what about food and water?", asked Lela.

"You can hunt all you want but you have to try to stay away from any other lions you might see and there is a stream of water not far from here where you can drink from", said Simba, "and I'll come to visit you at night".

"Ok Simba, I know that for some reason you have keep this a secret but anything we have to do to be together is worth it", said Lela.

"You bet it is", said Simba as he gave her a kiss on her face.

"I'll be back tonight if I can", said Simba as he started to walk away.

"All right", said Lela as she watched him walk away and then disappeared into the cave that would be where she lived.

Simba walked back to Pride Rock and found Nala, Kiara and Kovu waiting there for him.

"Hey everyone what's up?", asked Simba as he climbed up to the top.

"Nothing we just wondered how your vacation was", said Nala.

"And why did you go on such short notice daddy?", asked Kiara.

"I hope you don't plan to do it again, as acting king in your place if I crisis were to happen I don't think I could handle it", said Kovu.

"All right, I very much enjoyed my vacation, I'm sorry again on going on such short notice and next time maybe I'll leave Zazu in charge", Simba said to all of them, "right now I am going to go for a rest and then maybe see how the pride lands are".

"He sure seems to be in a good mood", said Kiara.

"Yes, I wonder if anything is up", added Nala.

The next night Simba woke up and looked over at the other sleeping lions in the den.

"Looks like I can get away tonight", thought Simba. He got up and slowly walked out of Pride Rock and then hurried in a fast pace to where he knew Lela would welcome him with open, warm paws.

When he arrived he saw Lela was sleeping. He crept over to her.

"Hey sleepy", said Simba gently nudging her awake.

"Hi Simba, I'm sorry I didn't say up for you but I guess the journey from the woods was more tiring for me than I thought", said Lela.

"Well are you up for a little loving tonight?", said Simba suggestively.

"All ways when it's with you", said Lela as she rolled over on her back and Simba stood over her and slowly entered her body and they began kissing passionately.

End of Chapter 4

Chapter 5 soon to come up.


End file.
